


Secret Admirer

by chelseyelric



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: A ficlet in which Yuri reflects on the nice messages his secret admirer has been sending him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you call it Pliroy or Pleroy, I call it my newest otp! Please enjoy!

Yuri was just finishing tying his hair back when he heard the message alert sound on his phone. He had a fairly good idea as to who the text was from. The thought made his pulse quicken to an embarrassing staccato. 

Grabbing his phone from his bag and entering his passcode to unlock it, Yuri saw that he'd been right in his assumption.

It was his secret admirer. A generic name to be sure, but he had no better name to call them.

"Be sure to stretch enough today. Wouldn't want your grandpa to have to come get you early. ~<3"

He'd met fans like these before, both in person and online. Ones who would try and get close to him through knowing personal information. And every time, they just ended up wanting to use him for his fame or talent or looks. They would attempt to bribe, black mail, threaten. It was just a matter of time.

But this person...

They never asked for anything from him. Never belittled him for his age or size in comparison to anyone else in competitions.

It was different from the way anyone he knew spoke. How they acted.

Since first contacting him nearly two years ago, they always had a kind thing to say, an encouraging quote, a compliment. And the messages came nearly every day at about the same time, save for competition days. Those days, they came about an hour ahead of his scheduled skate time.

Hence, how he knew who was messaging him.

"And be sure to stay relaxed." The message continued. "I know how angry you can get over little things. Just try to have fun and remember that you're the most beautiful, talented skater to grace the ice today. ~<3"

There was always a little heart. One that had come to make his own flutter. One that had drawn his own responses at the beginning of the year.

"Of course" Yuri messaged dismissively, trying to seem aloof, but his admirer knew him by now. They would talk more later.

\------

JJ sighed with a smile. He grabbed his jacket, pocketing his phone to go and grab something to eat. He knew that his kitten would text him again in a few hours.

He could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How'd you like it? Please be sure to let me know and I'd also love to hear any future prompt ideas :3


End file.
